minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Creeper
|spawn=Light level 7 or less, not on transparent blocks |Damage=Easy: Normal:Unknown Hard: |drop=Gunpowder, Music Disc (When killed by a skeleton) }} Creepers are one of the most unique and iconic hostile mobs found in Minecraft. A Creeper can easily be recognized by its tall vertical structure (roughly the size of a player), black, pixelated skin, and four legs. It is possibly the most dangerous enemy in the game, as it is not affected by sunlight (but it can despawn after a while), which makes it a constant threat as it silently roams the map, searching for a player to explode upon. It should be noted, however that most Creepers do despawn during the day, along with Spiders. It is often used as the game's mascot by Mojang. Creepers do not deal environmental damage in water. Behavior A Creeper who has found a player will chase down that player until the distance between them is only a few blocks (It isn't going to stop until you get out of range or kill it so be prepared). It should be noted that Creepers tend to walk to the right of a player. The Creeper makes use of a suicide-bomb attack involving getting within close proximity of the player (usually 2-3 blocks) before exploding. The player's only warning to when they are about to explode is a very distinctive hiss and the swelling and flashing of the Creeper itself, which starts about 1–2 seconds prior to the explosion. It takes three full seconds to detonate. After it explodes, it leaves a large crater in the ground. The size of this crater is solely dependent on what the terrain is made from. Typically a hole in the topsoil is created, however, they can be powerful enough to destroy stone. When killed by an arrow shot by a Skeleton, it will drop random Music Discs, which can be played in a Jukebox. (It doesn't matter who dealt most of the damage, as long as the last blow was the arrow of a Skeleton) This mob can not use doors but can climb ladders, unlike other hostile mobs. Strategy Creepers can be somewhat formidable foes when encountered, as their stealth gives them the upper hand. Creepers are slow however, and will also reverse their detonation time if the player leaves their range; this can be used to the player's advantage in melee combat. The player can simply use their Sword and quickly back away before detonation, getting at least two hits in before having to retreat. If this process is repeated, a Creeper can easily be defeated. The most effective way to eliminate a Creeper is to simply use a bow, as ranged combat will surmount the creeper's slow speed. Although with a regular bow the player would need at least three arrows, this can be minimized with enchantments. Another effective way is to light the ground on fire with a Flint and Steel and lead the Creeper up to it. As of 1.7 the player can now hide from Creepers (And presumably other mobs) in double tall grass or double ferns. It is unknown why this happens (This may be a bug; it is unknown whether Mojang will fix it or not) but can be done. If the player is being followed by a Creeper, they can stand behind a double tall plant and crouch (It will not work if you don't crouch). The Creeper will be unable to see them and return to wandering around. Tips *Whenever possible, try to minimize contact with Creepers until you have a ranged weapon such as a bow to fight them with. If you only have a sword and a Creeper does attack you, move backwards, going either left or right while slashing to maximize the distance between the creeper. If you have a sword enchanted with Knockback, the sword will knock the Creeper several blocks backward depending on the level of enchantment, thus retreating and attacking again will no longer be needed (This can also be done by sprint-hitting the Creeper). It is possible to prevent a Creeper from exploding, by moving away from the Creeper fast enough. The range of a Creeper is determined by your difficulty mode. *It should be noted that Creepers do spawn unexpectedly and prowl silently, so it is not recommended to go out at night without protection. Look for an area where Creepers cannot reach you before quitting to ensure one doesn't sneak up on you when you return. *Fighting creepers in water also gives you an advantage, since you can swim faster than the Creeper and easily knock it out of detonation range. You can have a similar advantage if you get the higher ground while fighting on land. Trivia *If a Creeper is hit by lightning it will become a Charged Creeper, and the explosion radius will become larger. *If killed by an arrow of a Skeleton, it will drop a record instead of gunpowder. However, if it is not killed by the Skeleton's arrow, the Creeper may attack the skeleton instead of the player. *Like Spiders, the Creeper can survive sunlight but unlike Spiders, Creepers stay hostile even during the day. *A Creeper's explosion is less powerful than TNT, unless the Creeper is charged, which makes it far more powerful. *The Creeper was accidentally created by Notch by making the pig taller instead of longer. He decided to turn it into what is now known as the Creeper. Mojang refers to it as a programming bug. **The Creeper gets its name because it creeps up behind people, then explodes. *Iron Golems don't attack Creepers because of the explosion damaging the village, but if a Creeper gets in an Iron Golem's way, the Iron Golem might attack the Creeper, making it blow up. *A group of Creepers is known as a Cataclysm. *If you stand still 4 blocks away from a Creeper, the Creeper will not detonate. Instead, it will stop and circle you to get closer. *Gunpowder that Creepers drop was named "Sulfur" in older versions of Minecraft. *Creepers will try to jump on top of the player if they are above them. They explode when they land on top of the player. *An unwary player in a jungle biome might mistake a Creeper for a statue with vines on it, making them quite deadly, especially at night. *Creepers are scared of ocelots and cats, and when a Creeper spots one, it will deliberately flee from wherever the ocelot is, ignoring the player completely. *Charged Creepers will do up to 49 ( x 28.5) damage on easy, 97 ( x 48.5) damage on normal, and roughly 145 ( x 72.5) damage on hard. *Many beginner users are commonly tricked into believing that the creeper's only purpose for following the player is to receive a hug. This is commonly used to poke fun at Minecraft "noobs" for their inability to recognize their true purpose. *When asked what the texture of a creeper would feel like, Notch said "crunchy, like dry leaves". *If a creeper explodes in water no damage will be done to the surrounding blocks. But damage can still be done to The Player and other mobs near the creeper. *A creeper used to explode when attacked in Creative Mode back in 1.2.5. *There is a glich were sometimes, if a creeper is chasing you, it will suddenly stop and start walking around in circles oblivious to the player. The only way of getting the creeper out of "spinning" is to hit it. Gallery ChargedCreeper.jpg|A Charged Creeper. Electric_and_normal_creeper_explosion_comparison.png|Two creepers' explosion damage radius in sand. Comparison between a charged creeper's (left) and a normal (right) creeper's. Creeper In Cave.png|Sometimes, creepers can pop-up out of nowhere. 2012-04-07_13.24.11.png|A Charged Creeper, standing next to a normal Creeper. Note the blood rain. 108.JPG|A Creeper about to explode. Whats inside a creeper.png|The inside of a Creeper model Creepers gonna creep.jpg|A walking Creeper model Creeper Spawn Egg.png|A Creeper Spawn Egg images-18.jpeg creeper anatomy.png|Anatomy of a Creeper screenshot-2014-04-28-18-48.png|A Creeper in Minecraft: Pocket Edition Video A slow motion video of a Creeper exploding '' Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs